1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearm support device and more particularly to a portable and adjustable firearm support device which will offer support to the user's arm for rendering steadiness which will allow a successful discharge of the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stabilizing devices, for use with firearms, have been employed successfully for many years. These conventional stabilizing devices are utilized by many for a multitude of reasons. For example, sportsmen may use device for resting their firearm, while biologists, environmentalists, and animal lovers will used the stabilizer for stabilizing their arm or camera for properly photographing the observed animal(s).
These stabilizers come in a variety of forms and configurations, each having a particular function and design. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,817 issued to Parker there is disclosed a firearm support used solely for the sportsman. This device includes a telescopic stand which is clampable to a support, such as a seat, and a substantially horizontally disposed tube, pivotally and rotatably secured to the stand. The tube further includes an armrest movably attached to one end of the tube and a gun cradle movable attached to the opposite end thereof. Though this device may be well suited for hunting, this stabilizer is limiting and can be considered cumbersome. The use of both the arm rest and gun cradle can be obstructive if the device is used other than for a firearm stabilizer. Additionally, the use of numerous removable components provides a device with additional elements. This increase in elements inherently provides for an increase in component lose and/or failure. Such a lost or failure will consequently render the device useless. Further, the device requires a numerous amount of adjustments to be made prior to its utilization. These numerous adjustments can be burdensome and difficult, especially for those with limited dexterity, or the like. In addition, once the desired position of the armrest and gun cradle are locked reposition of the gun is virtually impossible. Thereby, if the hunted prey moves, the hunter cannot smoothly move his firearm, since the gun cradle and armrest will be in the way. Accordingly, rendering the stabilizer useless.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,643 issued to Arizpe-Gilmore. This device is a stabilizer combined with a hunting seat. The stabilizer is cup-shaped, thereby providing a device which can only be used with a gun, and which cannot be used with a camera or the like. Additionally, the use of the chair provides a device which is bulky and difficult to transport, especially during a hunting expedition. Further, the chair does not allow the user to utilize the device in a conventional portable platform, since many convention hunting platforms do not offer the adequate stability and surface area for a chair.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as provide a stabilizer which is versatile, light weight and easily transportable. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.